Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, storage medium, and to a technique for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a surface of a measurement target object based on a captured image of the measurement target object onto which a pattern is projected.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0118123 A1, there has been a conventional method for projecting a pattern including randomly generated dot features and measuring the distance based on a captured image of the pattern. This technique acquires the correspondence between a region including dots included in the captured image and a region including dots included in the projected pattern, and calculates the distance based on the triangulation principle. The technique performs calculation for acquiring the correspondence through matching processing. More specifically, the technique searches for a region corresponding to a region including dots included in the captured image, from within the projected pattern.
However, in the above-described calculation for acquiring the correspondence, the processing time increases with increasing width of a search range subjected to search. The technique discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0118123 A1 has a problem of consuming processing time because no measures have been taken for this problem.